Secret Santa
by Aiko6
Summary: She lost her love forever...or so she thinks. Christmas is the time for rejoicing...and romancing. Will Yui ever really be over her long lost love? Will she find someone else in this world to love her for who she is?New update every few days til x-masCH4
1. Default Chapter

Winter.  
  
It reminds me of the days I spent in Hokkan....The hatred I shared to my friend...And the love that flowered amid the harsh, cold weather of the Northern country.  
  
How many times have I wished the same old wish? I can't remember.  
  
I never forgot about him....I tried to move on, but...I couldn't. My first love...and my last. I know that fate intended to let me love, but that is gone. He is gone. I guess it's my way of humbling myself to the fact that I challenged fate and lost.  
  
For now, I shall walk the endless tundra of time, and maybe...just maybe...he will find me again. Silly wish huh? It's almost enough to make me laugh, but I just don't feel like laughing right now. Maybe it could happen....I mean, it's not as crazy as summoning Seiryuu now, is it?  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The first snowflakes of winter started falling on Jonan Academy spreading a blanket of frigid cold to all of the inhabitants. A young girl was running along the sidewalk, late for homeroom duties.  
  
"Damn it Miaka!! Why oh why do you have to eat so much?!"  
  
"..It's not...my fault!!!" her friend panted. "It's too cold!!!"  
  
"We're almost there! Maybe we aren't late...Maybe." ~*~  
  
The teacher slammed the door in the young girl's face. They were late and to top it off it was her time to read the Morning Prayer. She moaned at her luck.  
  
"My luck never seems to let me down ne Miaka?" she turned to talk to her friend but saw the jovial high-schooler chugging down yet another roll.  
  
"Oooh, Miaka!!!" she complained.  
  
"Reesh rueee?"  
  
"Never mind. Just eat up...I don't know where you put it all!"  
  
Just then the door opened again. Their teacher looked down at them with his beady eyes and snorted. "You girls need to go see the principle. I'm outraged at your tardiness!  
  
"First, you girls are late because you forgot your lunch you said. Then, you were late and got detention because you said Yuuki-san broke her alarm clock. And now!!" His mustache twitched with anger. "Now you say you lost track of time?! You will each receive a detention!" Miaka and Yui palled. "No buts! The only butt I want to see is one that's on time! Now go!"  
  
Miaka and Yui were down trodden. Today was supposed to be the opening ceremonies for the annual winter fair and Yui was the head coordinator. A miracle would have to happen for them to get there before it started.  
  
Miaka put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry Yui."  
  
Yui sighed. "It's okay. I guess they could manage without me...Hopefully." She remembered Shindou falling off the ladder at the last dance and completely demolishing all the colorful decorations in one tremendous melee with dred.  
  
Miaka pushed open the door to the school's office and the two teens sat down in a pair of chairs.  
  
A woman, most likely the new secretary, sat behind the desk typing steadily on her computer. When she saw the girls there she smiled knowingly and offered them some candy. "So, what happened?"  
  
Miaka opened the wrapper to her piece of candy and plopped the sweet, strawberry-flavored sweet in her mouth. "We were late because I ate too slow."  
  
The woman chuckled. "Oh now, that's not much of a reason to be late you know. You should have just took today off sick. It looks like you're a bit on the cold side."  
  
Yui blushed but tried to remain quiet.  
  
"Oop! The principal will see you now." The two girls somberly walked to the door. The principal greeted them with a smile which somewhat surprised Yui. He motioned for the girls to take a chair.  
  
"I see that you two have been tardy for the past few days. Can I see the detention slip?" He stuck out his hand.  
  
Miaka reached in her coat pocket and gingerly placed the tiny pink slip in his hand. Both the girls were taken off guard when he began ripping it up into tiny shreds.  
  
"S-sir...I..." Yui stuttered.  
  
He smiled at her. "What? You want detention?"  
  
Yui snapped her mouth shut and looked at her best friend. Miaka looked equally as dumbstruck.  
  
"I don't think we could fair very well without you, Hongo-san. The last time was enough. Although, a punishment is still in order."  
  
The same sickening sensation resurfaced in the pit of Yui's stomach.  
  
"Your punishment is to participate in the annual secret Santa program. I trust you know what I am talking about." Miaka's jaw dropped. 'Mental note to self; Yui is good luck.'  
  
"Y-yes sir!" they said in unison.  
  
"Glad to hear it girls. Now, write your names on these slips. I'll let you girls draw tomorrow morning. But remember, the Secret Santa pledge is to do your best to be the best Secret Santa ever and to tell no one." He gave them each a slip of paper and a pencil. The now smiling girls started to get up from their desks. "Merry Christmas," was the last thing they heard the principal say before the door to his office shut completely.  
  
Miaka jumped up and down. "I knew you'd bring me luck Yui!" She hugged her best friend merrily.  
  
"Knock it off baka!" Yui laughed at her friends antics.  
  
Miaka smiled at her friend and looked down at her watch. "Ahhh no!!! I'm missing lunch!!!!" She tore down the hallway at breakneck speed. "Miaka, it's only ten!! Not twelve!!!" It was too late. Miaka was no longer in sight. "Some things will never change." She shook her head and started walking towards her next class.  
  
~~~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"No, that's still all wrong....Ashley, watch it! You almost hit Erica!!! And would someone please tell Kari that she has last years' lights and they blew out at the Summer Fling!" Yui marched around the park trying ordering people around and busying through the other men and women in the park who kept wanting to help.  
  
Yui felt a tap on her shoulder. It was the principal. "Mr. Takanawa! Wh- what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I have a special project for you."  
  
"Um...Sure...Will I need some help?"  
  
"No no. I already have the perfect person for the job."  
  
Yui raised her eyebrows but nodded none the less. "What is the job?"  
  
He laughed. "The two of you are to put decorate the stage. I will give you the money because I trust you Hongo-san, but you must do your best to spend every waking moment on this project."  
  
"B-but sir, why can't I have some more help?"  
  
"Because I want it to be a special surprise." With this being said he turned around. "Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you....The young man will meet you on the school steps tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow's Saturday...There goes the lunch date with Miaka." Yui turned around and sighed as she directed a girl to her designated booth. ~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? I will give you guys a chapter update every few days till Christmas. I hope to have the last chapter done before Christmas eve so you guys had better tune in on Christmas! ^ ^ I hope you enjoy this story because I enjoy writting it for you. Merry X-mas/Holidays!!!  
  
~Amanda 


	2. Star light

Sorry! Disclaimer: I don't own FY or any of the characters. This is a fanfiction people! To quote Helga off of Hey! Arnold, "Doi!"  
  
Anna: *huggles* Hey!!! I'm not too worried about reviews. I mean, it's great to get em' but this isn't a competition ne? ^ ^ Please do tell Arielle! I hope she likes it!  
  
Lexi: Already captivated huh? Then you have fulfilled my wish! ^ ^- Sorry it didn't tell that much though...This chappie might tell a little bit more. And, yes. I will include a little bit of Taka/Miaka in here. But they will only play a minor role. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter two:  
  
"Star light"  
  
~~~~~ Bring bring!  
  
Yui groaned. Her stupid alarm was going off. But, isn't it a Saturday?  
  
Brrring! Brrring!!!  
  
Saturday, huh? Miaka and the lunch thing. Typical Miaka...No, wait...  
  
Brrrriiiiinng!  
  
"Damn it! I'm late!!" Yui threw the blankets off and knocked the insistent alarm off of the table, still ringing. "I'm late! Oh, shit! Shit! Shit!!!" She tripped over the alarm clock and fell on the floor cursing like a sailor. She groaned.  
  
"Why me?" She had woke up enough to not hurt herself or anything else worse then she already had. She threw a red sweater and a pair of blue jeans on the bed and quickly got dressed.  
  
"Yui? Is that you?" Her mother poked her head in Yui's room.  
  
"Mime mrate mrrom!" She managed through her tooth brush.  
  
"Oh...Okay then dear. You might need to wear a jacket. It's really cold outside."  
  
"Mroom! I muurm maarm miirlef!!"  
  
"If you say so..."  
  
Yui spit out the pasty substance in her mouth and ran presently out of her room. Her mother shook her head and went back to the kitchen. 'I do hope she remembers to call.'  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
A boy with bright brown hair and blue eyes sat on the school steps trying to warm his hands. Where was that friggen girl at? He remembered what the teacher had told him. "Do whatever she says. I know you're new here but Yui is the head of the committee." 'Gee, don't I feel special," the boy thought ruefully. 'Why did I sign up for this stupid thing anyways? Oh yeah...It was this or detention.'  
  
The boy looked up suddenly when he heard hurried footsteps. A girl with short blonde hair was running at him at top speed. "H-hello! M-my name's Yui...Hongo Yui," she said panting and holding out her hand.  
  
The boy raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Y-yeah." She retracted her hand seeing that he wasn't going to shake it.  
  
"You're late you know. I've been waiting here for fifteen minutes."  
  
Yui nodded still trying to catch her breath. "I know. I forgot. Sorry."  
  
"Whatever." The boy stood up with his hands in his pockets. "So what do we have to work on?"  
  
"Some silly-" She stood up. 'What the...?' Yui looked him over head to foot scrutinizing every inch.  
  
"Um, what? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"You...Suboshi?" she said in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Um, no. My name's Seichi."  
  
Yui blinked. 'He looks just like him...No. No, Yui...He died. He's been gone for, what? Going on two years now...'  
  
Seichi noticed a blush spread over Yui's face. The name Suboshi did ring a bell in his mind but he didn't know where he'd heard it from.  
  
"So," he said trying to break the silence. "First we have to get the decorations right? What do you think we'll need?"  
  
Yui snapped out of her thoughts and back into reality. "Uh....Probably paint, and some drapes would look really nice...Um..."  
  
"I'm kind of...new here and I have no clue where to get the stuff. I guess we can get the stuff today and start working on it tomorrow?"  
  
Yui nodded.  
  
Seichi sighed. 'This is going to be a long day.' "I have my car parked around the corner if you'd rather..."  
  
"Yeah sure." 'God's!! I can't believe the resemblance between the two! It's just uncanny! Maybe I'm just seeing things. Yeah. That must be it. It's not like I haven't done it before...'  
  
He gingerly tossed his keys in the air. "You drive?"  
  
"I don't like to. My mom scares me whenever she's in the car with me," she said while flicking small snow flakes out of her hair. They stopped in front of a bright-blue Mercedes.  
  
Seichi gave her a small smile before opening the door for her. "Try driving with an insane brother."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Miaka frowned. Where was Yui? She was supposed to meet her and Taka two whole minutes ago! She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Miaka, calm down. Keisuke just called and he says she left a message on the answering machine."  
  
"And?" she asked practically bouncing out of her seat.  
  
"She has a project to do." Taka sighed and closed his eyes in thought. "I guess that we should go ahead and start eating then-" He looked up to see an empty stool. "Miaka?" The sound of someone munching loudly near the all- you-can eat bar caught his attention. 'That's my baka...' He smiled a rye smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The two teens drove to town to get the supplies for their project. Yui had a small list in her hands and was scribbling down things as they went.  
  
"Pull in to that place right there," she said pointing to a art supplies store.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Boy, aren't we enthusiastic."  
  
"Yes "we" are," Seichi smirked at her.  
  
"Real funny." A bell dinged as they walked through the doors. The store wasn't exactly packed, yet there were still many people hurrying about. Yui shuffled through her pockets for a pen. "Okay, you take this list and I'll take this one. I'll meet you at the front desk."  
  
"Umm..." Seichi laid his hand on his stomach. "I didn't have any breakfast this morning, so..."  
  
Yui smirked. 'How many times have I heard that before?' she thought reminiscing on her friends escapades. "Sure. I was hopping to go to that little pizza place on the corner anywho. I also have to get some presents for my Santa so...after that we're going to a gift shop, deal?"  
  
Seichi's face lit up with new incentive. He took the piece of paper from Yui and stuffed it gingerly in his front pocket. "Right, well, meet you up front. See ya!" He hurried to the paints isle immediately.  
  
Yui smiled. 'I guess this project isn't so bad...' She watched him turn into the next isle and blushed when she realized just where her eyes had drifted to. 'One thing I can say, he has a cute butt. No Yui! Bad girl! Right, then, where are the flowers? Oh yeah!'  
  
~~~~  
  
Yui handed the cashier some money while Seichi grabbed a handful of bags and paint cans.  
  
"Thank you and have a nice day." The lady smiled as she handed her the change.  
  
Yui picked up the last few cans and started wobbling outside. With a large 'Ummph!' she hoisted one in the trunk of Seichi's car.  
  
"You really shouldn't carry that much. Here, let me help..."  
  
"No no! I'm fine!" She could barely lift one of the heavier cans that Sei had brought out.  
  
Seichi sighed and placed his hands over hers. Sei's eyes went large. A memory that hadn't ever been in this life time flooded into his mind.  
  
~~~~  
  
"What's he doing?"  
  
"It appears that Amiboshi, Suboshi's twin brother...has died." A cool voice rang in the boy's ears, but he didn't feel like telling them off. His head swam with sorrow for his borther...his aniki. He wa all he had...and now her was gone. The pain hurt so much that he was on his knees, shaking with sobs from crying.  
  
"Died?! What..."  
  
"It seems he was killed by the Suzaku warriors..." Was all he heard. So, it was true then? His beloved and only brother had died at the hands of...at the claws of a damned bird!! 'I will never forgive them...never!' was his only thought.  
  
He heard a slight pitter-patter of footfalls on the hard tiles. "Leave me alone!YOU wouldn't understand!!"  
  
A hand touched his shoulder. He winced and tried to pull away, but stopped immediately when he heard the calming, knowing voice he had grown fond of. "Really? I think I do...a little." He felt her encircle him as a mother would for her child. "Cry all you want...I'll hold you until you're finished."  
  
The boy cringed, but he couldn't stop himself from falling victim to her embrace.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sei? Seichi! Are you alright?!" Yui watched as Seichi shook his head.  
  
"Y-yeah...just zoned out there for a minute..."  
  
Yui furrowed her brow. "If you do that while we're painting you'll end up with purple hair."  
  
'That voice sounds familiar...' "Um, have we ever met...before?" He picked up the forgotten can and hoisted it into the trunk.  
  
"Um, no...Not really. W-why?" she half-lied, have-honestly asked.  
  
Sei decided to just let it go. "Never mind. So, where are we going for pizza again? I could eat a horse!"  
  
Yui giggled. "You know, you remind me of someone."  
  
"I do?" Sei asked shocked. Yui didn't answer but instead flipped some snowflakes off her jacket and turned around.  
  
"Come on."  
  
Sei stared at her still confused, but obeyed. He locked his car and ran after her retreating form. "Matte!!!"  
  
"You're too slow! See ya later!" She waved his request away and sped up to a run.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sei gulped. 'God...did we have to come here?!' Seichi stood in the doorway to a semi-large Italian restraunt that was all too familiar to him.  
  
Yui noticed his anxiety. "What's up? Something wrong?"  
  
Sei shook his head. "Nah...I just...I'll be right back...You can order."  
  
"Okay then...what do you want to drink?"  
  
"Sprite."  
  
"Okay." Yui watched him go toward the back of the store. 'Wonder what's wrong...He must just have to go to the bathroom.'  
  
"Miss, may I take your order?" a plump waiter tapped his pen on a pad of paper.  
  
"Sure." She pointed to an eight-slice pizza combo. "We'll have that with cheese and pepperoni, a sprite and...a sweet tea please."  
  
He scribbled down the order hastily and smiled. "It will be out shortly."  
  
'Which means it will take forever and a day naturally.' Yui decided to go to the arcade part of the store while she waited on the order. She put in her quarters in one game and pressed the start button. Nothing happened. Again, she pressed it, harder this time. Again, nothing happened. 'Damn machine!' She pressed it several times. In her anger she didn't hear or see someone put their hand on hers before it was too late.  
  
"Um, do you need some help miss?"  
  
Yui wheeled around and saw Seichi standing over her. "Oh! There you are. What was that all about earlier?"  
  
Sei blinked a few times. "I'm sorry but I don't believe we've met before..."  
  
Yui opened her mouth to protest but stopped. "When did you change your clothes?"  
  
Seichi looked scarred now. "I've been wearing these all day." He motioned to his blue jeans and black sweater. "And the way you get this machine to work is to kick it." He gingerly stepped to the back of the machine and gave it a swift kick.  
  
The game immediately started up. "H-how did you know that?! You told me earlier that you've never been here before."  
  
"I used to work here, and I don't mean to be rude but I've never met you before miss."  
  
"Stop calling me 'miss'! My name's Yui. Remember? Hongo Yui?" She was starting to get annoyed now. Why was Sei acting like he never met her before? "Oh I get it! You're just kiding me." She smiled.  
  
Seichi shook his head. "No...I-" Yui grabbed his arm.  
  
"Come on! The pizza's getting cold!" She literally pulled him back towards the table.  
  
"B-but..." Seichi sighed and gave in.  
  
"I ordered a pepperoni pizza I hope you don't mind."  
  
Sei sat down in the chair opposite Yui and shrugged. "I-uh-I have to go to the bathroom...Be right back."  
  
Yui frowned. "Didn't you just go a minute ago?"  
  
"Uh...no.." He shifted nervously from foot to foot. "ListenI'llberightbackbye!" he said as quick as he could then ran towards the bathroom. Yui picked out a plate and started to pick up a piece of the gooey pizza. 'What in the hell-o is wrong with him? He was a little more relaxed earlier...and he at least pretended he knew me.' She thought, her frown deepening.  
  
A shadow suddenly loomed over her from behind.  
  
"Plan to start with out me Yui? Heh. And here I thought you had some manners!" It was Seichi with that same lopsided smile.  
  
"Sei, is something wrong? Just a minute ago..."  
  
"Oh that." He sat back down in his chair. "I had to go ask a friend something."  
  
"In the bathroom?"  
  
Sei blinked. "Bathroom? I never went to the bathroom."  
  
Yui was utterly confused. Was it her or was this boy a total pain? And here she thought he was Suboshi! She rolled her eyes wearily. "Well, just don't do it again. And why do you keep changing your clothes?!"  
  
"I never changed my clothes...Did you get a fever or something?"  
  
Yui shook her head in defeat. 'I wish Miaka was here...She's at least got more intelligence than this guy.'  
  
Seichi picked up a slice of pizza and looked around nervously.  
  
Finally, Yui had had it. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Seichi turned back around quickly. "Oh, nothing...I think I do have to go to the bathroom...." Before Yui could say anything else, Seichi had headed back to the bathroom for the third time in less than twenty minutes. By now, the pizza was starting to get cold and they hadn't made much progress on the stage still. Yui started to wonder, yet again, why she had to be paired up with a small-bladder-incompetent-Neanderthal-boy.  
  
She looked up from the table and saw him talking to one of the waiters. 'Fine. Be a butthead. I'm going home even if I have to walk! Screw the cold!Screw this project!!' Yui was to say the least, pissed. She grabbed her purse and her coat and started to get up from the table when Sei taped her on the shoulder. She yelped in surprise.  
  
"Sorry about that...Yui right?" Yui narrowed her stare. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" She got right up to his face and poked him in the stomach. "Listen, Seichi, I may not know your last name, but if you want to get our project done, we have to-" Yui watched as Siechi started to smile. Then, smirk. Then, laugh. "What the hell is so damn funny?!"  
  
Siechi doubled over with laughter. He pointed across the table. Yui gave him a questioning look then turned around.  
  
"Um...Yui...Meet my brother, Sai."  
  
Yui boggled. "Brother?" She looked back at the boy that was now just smiling at her with a knowing, yet gentle smile.  
  
The said Sai extended his hand to her. "I'm really sorry about that. Our father works here. He owns this store."  
  
"Then what was he doing?" She pointed at Sei.  
  
"I was trying to find out where Sai was so I could introduce you to him." Sei chuckled a little. "But I guess you found him for me."  
  
Yui rubbed her temples. 'This really is one heck of a day.'  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
^_^ Don't you just love the twin switch-a-roo? It's soooo much fun! I took so long to write that, but it was worth it!  
  
I'm sorry to tell you all this, but for next week I'm going to be dead. I have exams so, I won't be doing the next chapter for about a week. Sorry to disappoint you all.  
  
Oh, and by the way, do you guys think Amiboshi should find someone in this too? He had this crush on Miaka but I don't think that needs to happen.  
  
Till next time guys!  
  
~Amanda-chan 


	3. Star Bright

Evening minna! ^ ^ Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not Yuu Watase!! I don't own anything! I want a hippopotamus for Christmas! So sue me....*walks away* Baka disclaimers...  
  
Star bright:  
  
Miaka leaned over her sleeping friend. Ever since yesterday her friend had been extremely tired...or was it that she was too deep in thought? She sighed. "Yui-chan?"  
  
Her friend waved her words away and turned over.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head!!!" she screamed in her ear. Yui jumped up and accidently collided with Miaka's head. "Oww!! Yui-chan!"  
  
Yui groaned in pain. "What is it?!"  
  
"I just wanted to know what's wrong with you...You look a little depressed..."  
  
"I'm not depressed you little idiot. I'm just..." Yui looked at her watch. 'I wonder if I should tell her about Sei and Sai...' Just then the door in the other room creaked open. Taka walked in carrying his suitcase full of papers. He fell on the couch next to Miaka and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"How was your day Taka?" Miaka grinned at his playfulness.  
  
Taka groaned. "Not that good. Someone screwed up and got me in trouble and then I burned my finger on the coffee pot this morning and..." He sighed again. "But I guess it's better than finding out someone stole my money or something."  
  
Miaka blushed. "Um, Taka?"  
  
"Hmm?" He picked up a can of cola on the coffee table.  
  
"I kinda...went Christmas shopping and...Uh..Sorry."  
  
Taka sprayed Yui with saliva and coke. "You WHAT?!"  
  
"Eww! Taka! You got cola all over my outfit! Now I have to go change before my project!"  
  
But Taka didn't listen. Yui watched the two love-bird-teens bicker over their loses. 'Looks like she has enough on her plate without me bothering her with hallucinations and wishes. Oh Miaka...'  
  
Taka turned to her. "Um, Yui, didn't you have to...ahem, go somewhere?" Yui understood exactly what he meant.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for the bath by the way." Yui opened up the door to the apartment and left. ~~~*~~~  
  
She could here the other side of the line pick up and a sleepy voice. "Yello?"  
  
Yui smirked. "Yo, sleepy-head."  
  
She heard a clamor on the other side. "Oh! Hey Yui! Sorry about that! I just...um, well..."  
  
"Sorry to wake you up but, I thought we should work on the project some before school starts back."  
  
She heard a slight whimper and what sounded like a swearword. "Fine. When should we meet?"  
  
Yui looked at the clock on the wall. "In an hour. Meet me in front of the stage."  
  
"Okay. Well, see ya." Yui heard a large yawn right before hanging up. 'Now I have to change my clothes again!! God, Taka!'  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Seichi stood on top of a ladder holding one side of a hand-painted banner while Yui held the other end. She whipped a bead of sweat from her forehead. "Your end is too low. Bring it up some.  
  
"Right fine..." Seichi moved the banned up a few inches.  
  
"Now it's too high. Let it down a few more inches."  
  
Sei rolled his eyes. "Do I have to? Who's really gonna notice the dumb thing?"  
  
Yui glared at him from the opposite side. "Well, if you don't wanna' do this, you don't have to!"  
  
"Yes I do...Otherwise I have detention."  
  
"You too huh? What's your excuse?"  
  
Seichi averted his gaze to the floor. "I ummm...don't want to talk about it." He put the banner in his right hand so he could talk to Yui without its interference. "You?"  
  
"My baka friend eats too slow. We ended up late for class three days in a row and our teacher blew a gasket."  
  
"Heh...Lucky you," he said mockingly. "Why isn't she working on this?"  
  
Yui snorted. "Miaka? Miaka baka? Working on this? You've never seen her have you?" c Sei tilted his head in thought. "Name sounds a little familiar...don't think I've met her though..."  
  
"Well, it would be worse than when Nakago...er...Never mind." She tried to cover up. "It's just not a pretty site." She knew Seichi was confused. Why did she blurt that out?! The only time she ever talked to anyone about her adventure in the Universe of the Four Gods was when the gang was all in the same room. It was still painful to talk to Taka about it.  
  
"Ummm...Okay...Looking forward to Christmas?"  
  
She shook her head and sighed. "Not really. My mom is leaving for a few days. This mess and studying are all I'm looking forward to." She leaned on the ladder some more. "How about you?"  
  
There was a long pause, in which a small wind wound it's way through the opened doors. "I dunno." He shrugged. "Christmas lost most of it's...magic...a while ago for me."  
  
"Why?" She stepped down the ladder and scrutinized the banner. "You're right. Screw the banner." Yui shivered.  
  
A loud ripping noise came from the banner as Sei relentlessly tore it down. "My dad works a lot...I guess I'd like someone other than my family to spend it with..." Immediately realizing what he had just implied, Seichi blushed. "Er...I didn't say that..."  
  
Yui coughed trying to hide her own blush. "Well...I kinda' know what you mean. Should we start painting?"  
  
"Yeah! Er...Yeah...Sounds good. What do we paint first?"  
  
"I guess...um...We are so doomed!! This thing is so big we could fit ten booths in it and they take 10 people per booth anyways!" Yui covered her eyes with her hand in despair. "This is frustrating!"  
  
Sei smiled. "Hey, we'll get it done. Otherwise we'll probably wish we had detention."  
  
"I guess so..." She watched Sei run a hand through his hair and to her utter bewilderment, she could see something strange happening...Very strange..."Sei...What's on your hand?"  
  
"Nothing!" he said pulling his sleeve over his hand immediately.  
  
"Let me see." She grabbed his hand and pulled his sleeve back.  
  
"Hey! Mind your own business!" He took a step back and pulled at his hand but Yui kept a firm grip on it.  
  
"No! I wanna' know what it is!" She yanked back. For a moment she thought she imagined it...but it was there. Four or five kanji letters were appearing on his hand by some unseen specter. "Oh dear lord..."  
  
Sei winced at her words. 'Damn.' "What?"  
  
"Seiryuu...You're him aren't you?!" Her eyes were wide as saucers.  
  
Sei gave her an annoyed look. "What?! Will you let go of my hand?"  
  
"Oh...Yeah...Sorry." She dropped his hand and blushed.  
  
Sei rubbed his hand defensively. "What was that about?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm just hallucinating. Forget about it. Why don't we start with the floor?" She went to the side of the stage and picked out a few brushes a can of paint. "Can you help me with this?"  
  
"Aren't we supposed to clean it?"  
  
"I did that earlier. We just have to paint the top coat now." She paused and looked up at him. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Ummm...Sure. I guess so."  
  
"Who was first born?"  
  
"Ummm...My brother I think."  
  
"Oh...Okay."  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
She smiled and shook her head. "Not really. You just...have a lot in common with someone I used to know."  
  
"Oh...Boyfriend?" He rolled his eyes.  
  
Yui's blushed even more. "Well, not really."  
  
Sei arched his eyebrow. "You liked him though?"  
  
"No!! Why would I..." He grinned at her. "Okay, fine. I did...but I never told him though." She glared at him. "Don't you dare tell anyone else!"  
  
He blinked a few times. "Who would I tell? I don't even know who this guy is." Yui laughed and muttered, "You wouldn't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um, I think we shouldn't have...uh...Taken the banner down."  
  
"Not the banner again!"  
  
"Relax. What's done is done."  
  
"Right...So where are you spending Christmas? With that 'baka' friend of yours?"  
  
Yui rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding?! She's like a human garbage disposal! There wouldn't be any food left by the time we got through praying!" She frowned a bit remembering what happened earlier. "Plus her boyfriend would be there." She saw Seichi give her another questioning look. "Earlier he spit his coke on me. That's why I was a little late."  
  
"Oh, umm...Could I ask you something?"  
  
Yui smiled. "Shoot."  
  
"Do you want...umm...would you like to have dinner with me? My brother and I were gonna go out to dinner, but he kinda found a date and ditched me..." He switched his feet nervously. "I don't wanna' cancel 'cause it's a really good restraunt..."  
  
"Umm...Sure! I mean, sure. Sounds good."  
  
"Great! Err...Yeah. Thanks. I didn't want to spend it alone." 'Again' he thought ruefully.  
  
"I guess we've done enough today...Wanna' come in after school tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure."  
  
Yui smiled again. "Thanks...I mean..."  
  
"Oh, no prob!"  
  
The door to the rooms opened and closed. "Otouto!!! Come on! I have a job you know!" came the all too familiar voice of his twin.  
  
"Be right there aniki!" He turned to Yui again. "See ya."  
  
"Otouto!"  
  
With one last glance, Sei jumped off the stage and ran to the door. Yui heard two bickering voices right before the light from the opened door extinguished.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sooooooooo.....Did you like it? ^_^ Me and Rose/Shadowhawk225 came up with the last little bit. I was hit with a massive writer's block Monday and I got to talk to her and stuff so she helped me out a lot! Thanks Rosie!!  
  
Oh, um...*scratches head* I know I said that I'd be hibernating for the next few days in text-book-hell but I have good news and bad news...  
  
The good: I got this chapter done! Whoo! ^o^P  
  
The bad: If I make anything lower than a B...My computer is taken away till' it is brought up to an A. So...That said...If I do good on the exams, I get this fic done on time for Christmas. If not, I will be six feet under with a white tulip in my hands praying to Seiryuu that I can survive the winter without my computer.  
  
Well, I have to go before dad finds out about me having an internet connection! *evil grin* Hehehe! I rule! ^u^  
  
~Amanda~* 


	4. First star I see tonight

~4: First star I see tonight  
  
The knob slowly turned and two boys walked into an almost empty house. Sai flipped the switch and the room suddenly was alive with light.  
  
Sei yawned loudly and threw his book bag down next to the door. "I think I'm going to bed. I had my last exam today. School's finally out!!" With a smile he fell on the couch happily.  
  
"Don't you have to meet that girl in an hour?" Sai said depositing his own bag in his bedroom closet.  
  
Sei started. "Shit!! I almost forgot! She'll kill me if I'm late!"  
  
His twin flinched at the swear word. He sighed. "You probably should change out of MY uniform..."  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! Don't rush me!" Sei flipped through his closet and threw a dirty shirt on the bad.  
  
"What? Aren't you going to look good for Yui-chan?" Sai smirked.  
  
"Shuddup!"  
  
Sai chuckled a bit. "Do you..." He pulled off his own school shirt and pulled on a sweater he had carefully folded earlier that morning.  
  
"Well? Do I what?"  
  
"Do you...Does Yui seem familiar to you?"  
  
"Well, at first she did....But I don't think we met before so..."  
  
"You're smiling."  
  
Sei immediately realized what his folly was and blushed. "Am not!"  
  
"And now you're blushing. You like her." Sai smirked. "Some things will never change."  
  
Sei stopped. "So what? And what do you mean?"  
  
"It's nothing. Just forget it."  
  
"I've never met her before. I just told you that. Now, tell me what you meant!"  
  
A loud, annoying ring sounded from the telephone next to the bed. "I'll get it. It's probably Kourin."  
  
The younger twin was closest to the phone and blocked Sai's path. "It can wait. Tell me what you meant!!"  
  
"No! I need to get this call!"  
  
"Just tell me Aniki!"  
  
Sai sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll tell you." He took a deep breath. "You used to be a warrior for a beast god called Seiryuu in another life and Yui used to be the priestess that you fawned over! Now can I get the phone?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!?!!"  
  
"Shun, this call is very important!!"  
  
'Who the hell is Shun?! Damn that phone!!' Sei wheeled around and snatched the phone cord out of the wall. "Screw the phone!! What the hell are you blabbering about?!!"  
  
"Shun!! Dad's going to kill you when he gets home!"  
  
"I can fix it okay? Now tell me what the hell is going on?!"  
  
Sai sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "If you don't remember, then just forget about it."  
  
"Remember...What?" Sei's rage was dissipating while his curiosity intensified.  
  
"You do know Yui. At least you did in another life."  
  
The younger raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Another...Wait...How do you know?"  
  
"I've remembered," he said solemnly.  
  
"How come you do and I don't?"  
  
"Well...I just do..." A sudden thought came to him. He extended his pinky and started inscribing a character. "Have you ever wondered how we can do this when no one else can?"  
  
"Well...Yeah, but-"  
  
"And what about your 'power'?" He pointed to a smaller version of a once cherished weapon...  
  
"Well...I just thought..." Sei held his head in his hands. "So you're saying all those things...are from a past life?!" "I shouldn't have told you..." Sai shook his head. "I'm sorry otouto..."  
  
"...I think I should cancel on Yui..."  
  
"Well, thanks to that," Sai motioned to the now broken telephone, "I'll have to cancel on Kourin."  
  
Sei stood up. "Sorry about your precious date." He waked around his brother, went to the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
"Shun...I...Sorry." He was greeted by complete silence. "Want me to call Yui for you?"  
  
"You do that."  
  
"Um...Where's your phone at?" Almost on cue, the annoying 'Glay' song sounded through the room. Sai lifted a pillow and turned it on. "Found it!"  
  
A confused voice sounded on the other end. "Um...Sei? Or is this Sai?"  
  
"Oh, Yui! I was just about to call you! This is Sai."  
  
"Who is it?" Sei said through the still closed door.  
  
"It's Yui. What should I...?"  
  
"Just tell her I'm sick or something..."  
  
"Hello? Yui, Sei's...not feeling very well...I don't think he can make it today."  
  
"Oh...Okay. Is he alright?"  
  
Sai silently looked at the bathroom door. "Yeah...He just needs a few days to get over it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. He'll probably feel better tomorrow."  
  
There was a slight pause. "Tell him I'll see him then and I hope he's alright."  
  
"Okay. Will do. Bye." There was a slight click and the connection was lost. "She sends her love."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Jeez...Sorry."  
  
Sei splashed his face in the mirror. For some reason or other, his head was spinning. He felt dizzy...like he had just come off of a rollercoaster. Thoughts were penetrating his mind and surfacing as lost memories. A shogun with only revenge in mind...A woman with bright red hair who fought against them and...Him walking in on the Shogun while he was "indisposed"....Sai...Drowning...An empty feeling of...death. All of the memories of Suboshi were returning in a flood of nightmares. Sei let a small yelp come out of his mouth. "My head..."  
  
A faint knocking came to the door. "Shun? What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" It was the voice of his concerned twin...Ami-No...Sai. Right? And he was...Suboshi? No, no...Shunkaku? Sei? 'I'm so confused...'  
  
Another knock, louder this time. "Sei, are you alright in there?!"  
  
Sei shook his head. "Yeah...I think I remember now...remember...them." Sei shivered remembering his last memories...of dying.  
  
Outside the door, Sai mentally winced at the forlorn sound in Sei's voice. "Do you...do you remember what happened to..." He couldn't bring himself to finish. He knew what had to happen for his brother to be here with him now...  
  
"Yeah. I remember."  
  
"Oh Shun..." Sai ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry Sei..."  
  
"Nah...I'm fine, but what do I tell Yui?"  
  
"You shouldn't rush this."  
  
Sei gave his brother a confused look. "So is that a yes or a no?"  
  
"You're so impossible at times."  
  
"Yeah. I know." Sei finally opened the door to the bathroom and walked out. "I think I'm gonna' take a walk..."  
  
The elder watched his brother's form go into the blinding white of the snowy evening.  
  
'I hope I did the right thing...'  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Yui sat down on a park bench. She had been walking for a few minutes after calling Sei. She sighed and looked down at her cell phone.  
  
"Now what am I supposed to do? Oh Sei..." Sei was walking down a path in the park and heard her sigh. "Shit!" He jumped behind the nearest tree. 'What is she doing here?!'  
  
Yui suddenly sat bolt upright. "W-who's there?"  
  
Laughter mixed with the gentle blowing of the leaves. The twilight was hiding whoever it was.  
  
"Hello?" The laughing stopped. Yui let out a sigh of relief and leaned back. She felt something grab her shoulder and jumped.  
  
"Why hello miss," a man around twenty years old said. He grinned at her response.  
  
"C-can I help you?"  
  
"Oh yeah." He grabbed her hands just as she was about to run.  
  
"L-let me go!"  
  
Sei couldn't believe his eyes. 'That bastard!' He slowly rose enough to reveal himself to them. "Let her go now!"  
  
"Sei!!"  
  
The man was startled by this new turn of events, but remained confidant. He let out a diabolic laugh. "I think I hear your mommy calling you punk."  
  
"I said, let her GO!"  
  
The man smiled. Two more men emerged from behind him. "It's three to one kid. Why don't you just go home and whine to your parents! I'm sure they miss you," one of them said.  
  
"Yui, go. Now."  
  
Yui looked at him perplexed. "But...Sei..."  
  
"I said now!" Yui started struggling from the man. While the man was distracted, Sei ran forward and hit him hard in the stomach. The man toppled over grabbing his stomach. "Yui, run!!"  
  
Yui hesitated but then ran around the crumpled over man.  
  
The man slowly and painstakingly stood up. "You...You will pay for that!" Before Sei could do anything, the man whipped out a gun and shot.  
  
Sei winced as he felt a bullet penetrate his right leg. 'Damn it!'  
  
"Sei!! Are you alright?!" Yui was nearly in tears. She rushed over to his side.  
  
"Please...go." Sei pleaded with her with his eyes.  
  
"I..." She shook her head. "I'm not going to leave you!"  
  
'The one time she wants to be with me and this happens!' he thought ruefully.  
  
"You made a huge mistake little man. This time I won't miss." The man shouted through his pain. He steadied the gun to shoot again, but this time Sei had the upper hand. He kicked high and the mans gun was knocked from his hand. Then he kicked him with the other foot in the head.  
  
This time the man didn't get up. His form crumpled on the ground unconscious. Sei was breathing heavily now through the searing pain that became more and more apparent to him in his leg.  
  
He turned toward the other two and his eyes widened. "Let her go you bastards!"  
  
The larger and uglier of the two men was holding a knife to Yui's neck. Both men chuckled at him. "You want her alive don't you brat?" He slowly ran the knife along her neck, trying not to cause any pain, yet.  
  
"Let her go! Only cowards hide behind women!"  
  
The man sneered at him and ran the knife again, but more forcefully, daring Sei to step out of line again. "Unless you want her dead, you need to run along kid."  
  
Sei walked closer to him. "Yui, just hold on. I'll get you away from these idiots."  
  
"Sei I-" She let out a small shriek of pain when the man finally met blood.  
  
"Yui!" He knew he was helpless. 'I can't do anything!! Damn...and now she's hurt...if only...ryuuseisui!!'  
  
The man quit laughing. An eerie whirling sound hissed through the air.  
  
"So what are we gonna' do with the brat now boss?" The shorter asked. He looked at the taller expecting his answer, but instead saw his 'boss' staring into space with his mouth opened in a ghastly sound. "Boss?! What's- " The other man's blade dropped and he crumpled to the ground in a heap. The shorter backed away when he saw a gapping hole in the others' back.  
  
"What the hell did you do to him?!" He shrieked. He threw Yui down as hard as he could then took off running away from harms touch.  
  
"Yui!" Sei ran to her side. "Are you alright? Do you need an ambulance?!"  
  
Yui's vision was blacking out, but she could still see someone hovering over her. She reached up to touch his face. "Su...bo..." she breathed before entirely blacking out.  
  
"Shit!" Sei reached for his own cell phone and quickly dialed 911.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
There ya' go! That's all for tonight cause' Santa Clause is supposedly on his way. ^ ^;;; Mom says he'll be here before 12 so...*rolls eyes* I think I'm going to put Amiboshi's girlfriend in the chapter tomorrow.  
  
Again, sorry for the long wait. I've had to shop for almost everybody. I think I have a disease. It's called lethargy. I don't know if you've heard of it but it is actually quite common. ^ ^;;;;  
  
Answers to reviewers:  
  
Yes, Amiboshi's got himself a girlfriend. Her name is Kourin, but I'm going to need opinions on what she looks like. I just thought I'd ask you guys. I'll post sometime tomorrow.  
  
One more chapter, unless you all want a sequel or whatever about Ami or Shun.  
  
Tamahome's only in this for story/plot development. This story is about Sei and Yui. Sai is (well duh!) another lead character. ^ ^;  
  
*yyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaawn* I just ate soooooo much food! I went to this party and I finally got a new CD player! Whoo! But, I do need to go to sleep. Oopsies! Santa's only...looks at watch* Oh my lord! *gasp* He's only ONE HOUR away now! ^ ~  
  
Oyasumi! Sleep well guys!  
  
~Amanda 


	5. Wish I may have the wish I wish tonight

Yui could feel a soft bed under her. 'Why am I on a bed?'  
  
Her eyes shot open and jolted up only to be pushed back down by someone.  
  
"Whoa! Easy does it!"  
  
She gave him a questioning look. "Sei? Where am I?"  
  
Sei sighed. "You fainted Yui. I brought you to the hospital."  
  
She fell back on her pillow. "Oh..."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
'Like I've been hit by a truck!' "Ummm...I'm okay."  
  
Sei reached over and pushed her bangs out of the way.  
  
"Hey, Sei? How did you do that...thing?"  
  
Sei recoiled. "Ummm, what thing?"  
  
"That man...the one that was holding me...he had this big hole in his back..." Her eyes seemed to be pleading silently for an answer.  
  
His mind raced. 'Should I tell her? No...no. She'd freak. Plus, she's way to weak for that...' Finally, he decided to play dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about..." He gave her what he thought was a confused look.  
  
"Are you sure? Never mind then..." She met his eyes and stopped. "Thanks for bringing me here..."  
  
He could swear his heart skipped a beat. "Anything for you." He leaned down to her beautiful face. All of the sudden the door flew open.  
  
"Sei! Is she...." Sai stuttered. "I..uhh...I'll just leave now..." He blushed and gave his brother a, 'don't even think about it' look.  
  
As soon as the door shut again, Yui burst out laughing.  
  
Sei just sat back in the seat by the bed blushing.  
  
"Does he do that often?" She managed through her giggles.  
  
"Unfortunately..." He shrugged.  
  
The door slowly opened again and a doctor walked in. "I'm sorry sir but visiting hours are almost over..."  
  
Sei nodded to the man. He turned back to Yui. "They needed to keep you here over night...I'll see you tomorrow then..."  
  
She nodded. "Thanks Sei. Just because I'm down dosen't mean you can slack up on our project you know." She gave him a stern look.  
  
Sei gave her a weak smile before being ushered out of the room. He closed the door and sighed. 'I didn't tell her...'  
  
"So how is she?" Sai said walking up to his brother.  
  
"Ohh...She's fine..."He smiled.  
  
"You're pathetic you know that?" His brother teased.  
  
Sei snorted indignantly. "Gee, thanks aniki..." he mumbled walking further down the hallway.  
  
"Hey, otouto...isn't that gift exchange thing tomorrow?"  
  
Sei's eyes widened. "Shit!" He wheeled around and grabbed his brother's collar. "What should I do?! I don't even have a gift for her!"  
  
Sai furrowed his brows. "You didn't get a present YET!? You've known about it for a WEEK!"  
  
A nurse walked by shushing them.  
  
"Can you help me? Please?!"  
  
Sai put his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Can you let go of me?"  
  
Sei jumped back from his brother. "Please?"  
  
"The things you do for love..."  
  
"Aniki!"  
  
Sai sighed. "Why don't you...Never mind..." He waved the thought away. "Nah."  
  
"What is it? Come on! I need help!"  
  
"I've known that for years now." Sei wasn't very amused. "Fine...Why don't you give her yourself?"  
  
Sei looked like he was having a heart attack. "S-S-Sai!!! What the hell?!"  
  
"No no! Not like THAT!!"  
  
Sei breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, Ummm...what do you mean?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"Tell her you remember."  
  
"I...can't. She never liked Suboshi then so why do you think she'd care now?" He fell in one of the waiting room chairs.  
  
"You really need to work on your self-esteem issues...Listen, she cares about you a lot. Whether you're Sai, Suboshi, Shunkaku, or a nutcase she loves you for you!"  
  
Sei turned crimson. "She doesn't love me..."  
  
Sai sighed. He had had enough. "You're right. She absolutely abhors you! That's why I almost walked in on you two making out!"  
  
"Thanks for the boat of encouragement...Do you really think I should?"  
  
"The only way you'll find out is if you tell her. But you could just sit here the rest of your life and try to figure out what could happen. Either way, it's getting late. I suggest you go buy her some flowers or something." With that said, Sai turned around and headed toward the elevator.  
  
'I hope I did that right thing...Seiryuu, please let this work out alright in the end...for all our sakes...'  
  
Sei watched his brother leave as he thought about what had just been said. Slowly he stood up. 'I hope Sai's right about this...'  
  
~~~~  
  
"So...are we done?" Sei asked looking up at the now-done decorations.  
  
"Almost." Yui rubbed her neck. "I thought we would NEVER get done!"  
  
"I don't see why the principle made just the two of us do it..."  
  
"He said he wanted this to be a surprise or something...Teachers are wierd."  
  
Sai laughed. "True...How are you feeling?"  
  
"I don't think my condition has changed since two minutes ago Sei."  
  
Sei blushed. "Sorry...You did just get out of the hospital."  
  
'At least someone cares that I almost died.' She thought ruefully. "Yeah...Thanks again for last night..."  
  
"I ummm...I had to do something..."  
  
A sudden thought struck her. "Wait...I thought you were sick..."  
  
"Well...er...I did get a really bad headache and I almost threw up so..." He fished around for another subject. "Hey Yui?"  
  
Yui looked at him worried. "Yeah? Are you sure you're okay now?"  
  
"I'm fine now. Anyway...If you could have anything for Christmas, what would it be?"  
  
She frowned. "I don't think...I don't need anything."  
  
"Everyone needs someone...er...thing...something..."  
  
Yui gave him a fake smile. "I don't need anything. All I want is to know that I did good on the exams!" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ever the perfect student, right? Even when you were in Ku..." Sei immediately shut his mouth.  
  
Yui's eyes perked up. "What was that?" she asked hopeful.  
  
"Nothing! I think I see something that still needs to be painted..." He walked to the paint buckets.  
  
"O...Okay..." She watched him pick up one bucket and look in it. "Um, that's the wrong one...The one you need is right-Whoa!" Somehow her foot had gotten tangled in a misplaced wire and started falling. Sei caught her by the waist.  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
Yui blushed. "Sorry. I...ummm....  
  
"It...It's okay..." He helped her get to her feet. 'Damn she's beautiful...' he thought watching her staighten her skirt.  
  
"I guess we're done then..."  
  
"Yeah...I guess so..."  
  
At that moment the gym door creaked open and a few chattering people were heard talking about dinner plans.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later then Sei..."  
  
"See ya later."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Yui handed a girl with brown hair her gift. "Here ya'go Ana. I hope you like them!"  
  
Ana immediately tore open the gift. "Oh! This looks so good!"  
  
Yui watched her open the box of chocolate she had just given her. "Just some advice but don't let Miaka see you with those..." She exhaled loudly.  
  
Ana giggled "Right! I almost forgot about the human garbage disposal!"  
  
Yui giggled as well. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Huh? Oh! Hey Sei! What's up?"  
  
"Ummm....Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"  
  
Yui smiled. "Sure. Bye Ana-chan!"  
  
"See ya Yui and thanks for the sweets!"  
  
Yui turned back to Sei. "What's up?"  
  
"I ummm....er....wanted to give you your gift..."  
  
Yui grinned. "So you're my Santa then?"  
  
"Yeah...I...I guess so..." He blushed and handed her a large bouquet of dethroned roses tied together by the Ryuuseisui. "Merry Christmas Yui- sama..."  
  
Yui's eyes widened. "You...You're...Su-Suboshi?!"  
  
Sei nodded silently awaiting her reaction.  
  
Yui's eyes started to water. She threw her arms around him in a hug. "Oh God!"  
  
He was taken aback. "Yui!" He put his arms around her as well.  
  
"I never thought I'd see you again! I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you too..." He could feel tears threatening in his eyes. Everything around them went silent.  
  
Miaka cautiously stepped forward. "Yui-chan?"  
  
Sei looked at Yui and then at Miaka. "Yui...Miaka's trying to get your attention I think..."  
  
"Damn it Miaka! We'll talk later!"  
  
Miaka shut up immediately not knowing why her friend was so snappy all of a sudden.  
  
Yui looked up at Sei. "I love you Sei...Don't you ever EVER leave me again!"  
  
"I won't Yui...Ever." He slowly leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Yui couldn't help but think as the room became oblivious to her, 'I guess wishes can be granted...' She smiled to herself. For once since the incident with the book, she was truly happy.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ugggh! Sap!!! *gags* But it's just so cute!! ^ ^-  
  
I am SO so so so soooooooooo sorry about this being so late!! You see...I thought FF.net had updated this a while ago but unfortunately it wanted to be a big pain the the donkey and delete it.  
  
I have had the WORST stroke of luck lately. Jan. 2, my grandpa dies. This is the second time it's happened. My grandma remarried after my first grandpa died. Then, on the day of the funeral, our car parts fell out in the Subway parking lot! Literally, fell out!!  
  
I made a zero on a very VERY hard quiz, and cried during school. My drama grade went down to a C because the teacher neglected to tell me I missed an assignment while I was out of school! - -;; You'd think that's the end of it wouldn't you? Oh! But I am the great and mighty conqueror of my pride!  
  
Last weekend I went on this trip with my church to Jubilate. I don't know if you've heard of it, but it's for most of the southern Baptist churches. You learn close to 7 songs in one weekend then go sing for a few churches that Sunday.  
  
Weeeeeeelllll....Here's the FYI: I liked (keyword here) this boy in my group named Patrick. I've known him for a long time and pretty much trusted him. Well, he has a twin brother. (What is the deal with me and TWINS?! ^ ^;;;) I asked Alan if Patrick had a girlfriend. Alan said "My brother? He's never had a girlfriend."  
  
So, I do what any love-struck idiot would do, I ask him if we could go on a date. He looks at me with his beautiful blue eyes and says, "I'm sorry, I've already got a girlfriend. We can still be friends right?"  
  
Guys, if anyone is reading this, never say this to a girl!!!  
  
I act like nothing's happen and just to show that, I decide to go on a trail in the woods with him, his brother, two other boys, and a girl. Mind you I'm in a state of pure "I'm an idiot"-ness.  
  
We walk and I had my headphones on listening to my BRAND new CD that I got Friday. It's Saturday here. I end up getting lost because the boys thought it would be funny to do so....SO, then my batteries on the CD player (that I got for Christmas) run out. Now, I've just been turned down, lost, and have no music. So, I start to get really really fed-up. I finally find my way out of that God-forsaken forest and catch up to them. Patrick tells me that we're late and need to run to the rehersal hall. So, I start running.  
  
Guess what happens? Come on, guess! Fine, I trip over a stump, my CD player goes flying and I skin my knee. Can't get worse ne? Wrong!!!!  
  
I stand up and Patrick and the girl come over to see what's up. Then I see it. My CD is broken....in half. Now, I'm very fed up and very forlorn...I cry. In front of Patrick and I have mascarra on thanks to a 6th grader who wanted to give me a makeover. I hate mascarra. I try to run to my room and get away from all this mess but it's locked. So I end up singing in front of everyone with mascarra running down my face and I look like Tomo with a very bad day.  
  
Now, I have the SAT this Saturday....Ugggggh! Tests....*hisses*  
  
Oh yeah!! Umm, if you guys have any suggestions, or if you want to have a sequel, just send me an e-mail or review and say something about it. Thank you all for having the patience to put up with this spaz! ^_^;;;  
  
Ja ne wani!  
  
~Amanda 


End file.
